Elias Cruz
Description Elias Cruz is a Nautolan from Glee Aslem. He wears his fathers old Rak'qua armor. He is shorter then normal Nautolans only standing 1.7 meters high. His eyes are black but have swirls of blue in them. His skin is a dark blue tone. He is always seen with a blue and gold Ryyk blade either in his hand or hanging from a strap on his back. Biography Early days In an unknown city on Glee Aslem a Nautolan was born. His father, Trent Cruz, was a member of the Rak'qua and his mother, Jane Marisel ,was a waitress at the local cantina. Right after this Nautolan was born his father was sent on a mission from the overlord of the Rak'qua. When his mother got home there was a note from his father on the table. Dear Jane, I have been sent on a mission of the highest confidencial. I do not think I will be making it back to see you and our son. If I don't make it back I would ask that you, that you use Cruz in his name. That would be the greatest honor for me. If I don't return Rrynt'vor will bring my armor to our son. Do not be alarmed if he shows up. love, Trent After Jane read that letter she walked over and picked up her son. It was then when she named him Elias Cruz. A year passed without any contact with Trent. On Elias first birthday Rrynt'vor knocked on the door. Jane opened the door and started crying. Rrynt'vor walked in and put Trent's armor on a table. After she gained control she asked Rrynt'vor if he wanted to stay. Rrynt'vor did. Late at night when Rrynt'vor and Elias were both sleeping, Jane exited the house and left. She was never heard from again. When Rrynt'vor awakened he knew that Jane had left. He went into Elias room and took him and Trent's armor onto his ship. A few years passed with Rrynt'vor secretly keeping Elias on his ship. When Elias was ten he was instructed by Rrynt'vor to try and get into the secert training academy for the Rak'qua. Before Elias left to go do so, Rrynt'vor gave Elias Trent's armor and Rrynt'vors Ryyk blade. He told him that his dad was a fine man. Elias then went to go join the academy. Elias was accepted into the academy at the age eleven. When he entered the academy Elias was given his own set of Rak'qua armor, but he always kept it hidden as he always wore his fathers armor. He went to training every day. He learned the fighting style of the Echani and many other martial arts. At Age fifteen he started to train in sword combat. He always used Rrynt'vors Ryyk blade. He believed that it was stronger then the other Blades and it was. His training went on for about 5 years. On his graduation from the academy the Rak'qua had learned of Rrynt'vors death. There was a week of sorrow before the advisor council held a meeting to stop the way of the Rak'qua. But, Elias always wanted the Rak'qua to come back to its full strength. With, the training First Encounter with Vital Enterprise Elias Found his way off the planet by the help of Vansic Helnrath. During the trip Vansic was very kind to Elias, not truly knowing the full power of the information he trusted with him. Elias learned much about Vansic's transport group called Vital Enterprise. Since Elias did not know much about the galaxy he decided to join Vital Enterprise. He made many good friends, one notable on is Skye Sarn. Vansic Helnrath trained Elias to do many things including how to fly a ship. Vansic gave Elias tons of tasks to do and Elias quickly rose to the rank of Senior Pilot. Elias then had to take a leave from VE because of unexpected cercumstances. He was on a trip to the unknown regions to drop of some supplies when his ship was decided to be used for target practice. His ship crashed landed onto a planet and he was not heard from in a long time. He was thrown into a forest planet with nothing but his Rak'Qua armor and his Ryyk Blade. Destruction of Armor When Elias Cruz was on the planet he faced many beasts learning all about them and how they fought. With each creature he defeted he learned more about the enemys he fought on the planet. But he did not know that he wasn't the only civilized creature on the planet Showdown with Nono Chibby Elias was searching a cave one day when he spotted smoke over the trees a little far away. Elias with his blade drawn went to where the smoke was coming from. When he arrived he saw that it was Nono Chibby near the fire. Vansic had told Elias about Nono Chibby. He said that he was sent to the Unknown regions to do a drop off and was never heard from again. When Elias went over to Nono, Nono grabbed a spear and started to attack. Elias was caught off guard for a sec and Nono got the first strike in. When Nono hit Elias it made a crack down Elias's armor. Elias's Armor broke into two and fell off. Elias, seeing that his armor was destroyed, unleashed all of his rage on Nono. Elias could of killed him with one blow, but instead decided to keep hitting Nono with all of his strength. Nono was dead and the fight was over Elias, after that fight with Nono reflected on himself. He remembered his echani teachings. He knew that, that was not the way to fight. Elias then decided to go on a self finding path. It started when a ship, piloted by Syrus Slane, landed on his planet. Elias went to this ship and Syrus decided it would be a good idea to take Elias with him. During that first trip together Elias decided he would train Syrus in the Echani and the Rak'Quan ways. Training of Syrus Slane Meeting up with an Old Fried The Corps The Greatest Transportation Company Ever The Rak'Qua ((Editing The rest of it)) Past Employment ~Vital Enterprise - Senior Pilot, Weapon Salesman, Security Officer ~Mandalore ~Outback Industries - Demolition Expert ~Dorinian Military Corps - Researcher, Commerce Department ~Freedom Fighters ~The Rak'Qua - Overlord Category:Individuals Category:Nautolan